Bex's First Party
by Livelaughlovingeveryone2
Summary: After many parties and lots of sneaking out, Bex finally gets a chance to throw one. (Teen Bex)


_Okay so I wanted to do a one shot where Bex tries to break her innocent good girl persona by throwing a party. So I wrote it. Without further ado, enjoy!_

Bex's POV:

I watched Mom and Dad pull out of the driveway. Dad had some meeting in some city. To be honest I didn't listen at all. I just nodded and threw in the occasional yeah and that's so cool dad. I get the house to myself. I've had this good girl image at school I'd love to break. I've had it ever since the beginning. Maybe it's the clothing Mom buys me. Too many blazers? Is it my music tastes? Am I the only virgin? Okay maybe a bunch of things. I have to break this though. I take my hair out of it's neat braid mom did this morning. I let it fall halfway down my back. I mess it up a bit. I look out the windows again. I walk over to the phone and call Neve. "Hey girl" She greets. "Hey" I respond. "I'm going to guess your alcohol situation" Neve states. "So has your brother bought anything" I ask. "Yes, So because you didn't specify he bought the cheapest beer and a bottle of wine" Neve says. "Okay, but why wine? We're not moms" I question. "Maybe for pre buzz, or ya know, the day after the party" Neve comments slightly condescendingly. "See you in twenty" I say before hanging up the phone.

I wait eagerly on the couch before Neve's brother drops her off. I open the door for her. "Okay so I have all the beers, I also got some subs we can eat during set up and such, also because I'm not puking again" Neve says. "So umm, you're going to help me?" I ask. "Umm Yeah, of course, I'm your bestie" Neve retorts.

We moved all breakable things we could up to the attic. We also dragged moms stereo system out of the attic. We set up the stereos and rearranged the furniture. We also finished those subs. I also changed into my sexiest dress, a grey glittery bandage dress. It shows about sixty percent of my boobs and has cut out in all the right places. I also slip on a black leather jacket and some wedge boots. Neve wears a basic red dress and royal blue heels. She's also wearing a silver wig. About two hours before the party Bowie showed up. "Hey Bow" I greet in a trying to be cute girlfriend way. "Hey" He responds. "Want to help us move the couch over to that wall" I ask pointing. "No problem" He answers. We moved the couch and put minimal food out. We also had soda and stuff for the lame peeps. After all that we plopped on the couch and waited for people to start showing up.

The first to come we're Ashley and her friends. Then Darik and the football team. Then after I lost count of who was arriving or had arrived. Neve starts up the stereo system with hip hop music I'd never listen too, but everyone seems to be into it. After about twenty minutes Cassi (one of the mean girls) comes over to talk to me. "Is this really your party" she asks. "Yeah" I respond. She walks away, but through out the night I get something along the lines of that. Me and Bowie stole the occasional kiss and after a bit I forgot which time it was...I mean what time. No really what time is it? I moved the clock out of the room. Everyone is starting to leave. I half ass wave everyone leaving. I slam the door and lock it. "So that was that" I state. "What time is it" Neve asks messaging her brow. "I was about to ask the same thing" I reveal. "Two fifty seven" Bowie answers. "Thanks" I say. "I didn't puke" Neve yells doing a jump in her heels and almost falling. "That was a mistake" She comments plopping on the couch. Neve took her heels off and dropped them beside the couch. I sat on the couch and took my boots off. Bowie sat in the chair next to the couch. I ran over to the sink and puked. "You are not telling anyone about that" I demand. "Kay whatever floats your boat" she complies curling up on the couch. "Me and Bowie are going upstairs" I state. "Ooooo" Neve says. "No not like that" I correct. "Maybe like that" Bowie says. "No" I respond. We walk up the stairs and I set my alarm before going to sleep. I went to sleep pretty quickly. It was late and I was tired and drunk.

I wake up to the alarm beeping. I slam in and jump out of bed immediately. I run down the stairs and get on my motorcycle and go to the gas station. I get three coffees and return home. "Coffee guys" I scream. "Oh thanks" Neve thanks while grabbing the coffee out of my hand. Bowie stumbles down the stairs and grabs the coffee from my hand. "It's so early" he half whines. "Yeah it is, but you got wasted here and are my boyfriend, whom I like a lot" I say with some banter. I walk over and kiss Bowie. I only regret that slightly. "Okay so I'll take the yard, Neve take the living room, Bowie other rooms I guess" I order hesitantly. I grab a trash bag and just scoop everything up. After I go inside and help Neve with the living room. The living room trash filled a whole bag. Because Neve is all save the Earth, the bottles will be recycled. We're just not telling anyone else. I Bowie ended up picking up the kitchen and hallway. We used a whole bottle of stain remover and a fourth a bottle of glass cleaner. While Bowie and Neve sat on the couch I vacuumed.

"Wow that was, something" I comment exhausted. "Yeah" Neve responds. I sit on the couch. "I actually better go, I smell awful and just generally feel awful, you know hangover, and I called my brother to get me and he's here, so bye" She says grabbing her stuff. "Bye" I reply. She shuts the door and walks over to her brothers car. "Well Bowie we have the house to ourselves for a bit" I declare slightly seductively. "Yeah" He replies. We start making out on the couch. I shut the curtains in the living room and lock the door.

Banging on the couch, one off the unofficial list in my head.

 _Okay so I didn't do too much party scene. Compared to other party scenes I've written it's a kinda tame party. Still enough for an image shatter though. For that reason I called it "Bex's First Party" I was going to call it Good Girl Gone Bad though. Thanks for reading_!


End file.
